halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
PIONEER Program
The PIONEER Program is an Augmented Supersoldier Program run by Doctor and Director Leonard Church. Formed in 2540, the program was similar to the SPARTAN Program, but with many differences. The program was run by a completely different person, the candidates were to be 23 or above and have a rank higher than Lance Corporal in the United Nations Space Command Marine Corps. The chemicals used on the candidates were all created by Dr. Leonard Church and his staff, who gave him the name of The Director. In 2547, the director was found mass-producing these drugs by large quantities off of the Black Market, using illegal substances. The Director was given 4 months in the Downes High Security Detention Center on Mars, but strangely, was given his job back upon release. The Director secretly was re-forming the PIONEER Program, assembling candidates at the ONI Colossus Building But one person refused. Mr. Neil Stark Watson. As soon as he had proof, authorities were notified, who, with all of the former candidates help, stormed the Colossuss Building, and The Director was sentenced 30 years in his old prison, his old base, destroyed. History Founding The PIONEER Program was founded in May 23rd, of 2540, by Dr. Leonard Church, and his staff of scientists. They created chemicals, which were based off of the chemicals used by the SPARTANs, but were all new formulas, created by the staff. The Director, as his new nickname was, built their headquarters. A place called the Colossus Building. They set up in this large building, locating the most skilled of UNSC Soldiers. They found 800, and took them in. They were in-voluntary, but knowing the benefits, over 700 of them stayed to become PIONEERs. Operation They were assigned sections: the Naval section, known as the Knaves, by many. The Special Operations, for those of the most elite, the Air Force Section, for those skilled with piloting, and the Infantry Section, for those with tactics on land. These sectors were assigned different types of armor, with different specialties. After receiving their armor, all candidates went through the painful augmentations, with hundreds of different chemicals. Approximately, 500 candidates died due to the extremely thorough augmentations, and half of them were crippled for life. As for the survivors, they went through training no normal human could survive. They were faced against real Brutes, alone. Only three of the candidates died from facing them. Their training was on the frontlines. When they reached the rank of Gunnery Sergeant, they were assigned a squad. These squads were named after Native American Tribes: for example, Kwakiutl, Tlingit, Apache, Hopi, and Pomo. There were hundreds of other squads, and, although extremely rare, some went by the same name. Closure In December of 2547, Dr. Leonard Church was found using illegal substances bought off the Black Market, and mass-producing them to use on unwilling candidates. Dr. Leonard Church was arrested and put in the Downes High Security Detention Center for 4 months. While he was away, many members of the PIONEER Program argued that he was a good man, and despite the ONI Members arguments, when released, Dr. Leonard Church was given his job back as commander-in chief of ONI, Section 1, on Mars. 2552, Illegal Activities In a secret operation, Dr. Leonard Church assembled a new team of scientists, and started creating new chemicals for the PIONEER Program. He organized every PIONEER still alive, and they formed a team. They went through a second set of augmentations. Only one person wasn't notified the PIONEERs were re-configured, he was on the other side. David Washington, Amelia Wright, James Gray, and some others, refused to go through the augmentations. In a series of letters to and from the director, Neil Stark Watson gathered enough proof to take the PIONEER Program down, and out. Each PIONEER gathered, with help from the JCPD, stormed the Colossus Building, and took each and every loyal PIONEER down. After hours of fighting, the Director gave up, his home destroyed, his life's work ruined. He was sentenced thirty years in Downes Maximum Security Prison, and never came out, his last words outside of the prison walls, "I am sorry..." Dr. Leonard Church died at the age of 96 in Downes Maximum Security, the weak old man always depressed. PIONEER was shut down. Permanently. 30px|right Chemical List *'Deoxyribonucleic Acid Tampering': Tampering with the DNA of each candidate, increasing their intelligence. *'Vascular Rate Reduction': Reduces heart rate by 30%. *'Carbide ossification': Advanced material: special metal in layers grafted onto skeletal structure to make bones virtually unbreakable. Recommended coverage not to exceed 3 percent total bone mass because of significant white blood cell necrosis. Over 50 were crippled from this, 17 dying. *'Chemical SP': Unknown details, known that increases reflexes by 75%. *'Chemical BL': Unknown details, increases vision, some candidates permanently blind. *'Chemical MT': Unknown details, increased muscle mass. *'Chemical SWK': Unknown details, increases hearing by over 90%. Sections Squadrons Each PIONEER Squad was named after a Native American Tribe, four members to a squad. Apache Squad *Add Here, Leader *Add Here *Add Here *Add Here Commanche Squad *Add Here, Leader *Add Here *Add Here *Add Here Hopi Squad *Add Here, Leader *Add Here *Add Here *Add Here Kwakiutl Squad *David Washington, Leader *Richard Blaine *Amelia Wright *Darrel Rodriguez Yupik Squad *Add Here, Leader *Add Here *Add Here *Add Here Caddo Squad *Add Here, Leader *Add Here *Add Here *Add Here Coahuiltecan Squad *, Leader *Add Here *Add Here *Add Here Doustioni Squad *Add Here, Leader *Add Here *Add Here *Add Here Hainai Squad *James Gray, Leader *Add Here *Add Here *Add Here Wichita Squad *Neil Stark Watson, Leader *Add Here *Add Here *Add Here Tlingit Squad *Trent Forman *Alex Hamilton *Filmore Davis *Mimi Chandresekar Trivia *The PIONEER Program, and the events and characters around it, are partially based off of the events in Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction. *In RvB: Reconstruction, Leonard Church was The Director of Project Freelancer.